Beauty For A Beast
by secret-cat-ninja
Summary: Michael's their sweetheart. Mogar their weapon It's been 7 years since Geoff & his girls fought to keep a scraggly runt away from those who had it out for him 6 since the British hacker was brought in wet, cold & far too hungry 5 since their Vagabond 3 since the whitewashed Puerto Rican & stocky fighter were added But Michael will always be their favorite & Mogar their last resort


"We can't keep doing this Geoff." her voice is just loud enough to be heard over the shouts, dull thumps, and crashes coming from the other side of the penthouse.

"Doing what?"

The redhead sighed and shifted on the man's lap. "Michael. He's dangerous. And only getting worse."

Geoff smirks. "Well yeah, that's why we have safeguards Jack."

"But I mean really dangerous. Like he's going to get himself, and some of the crew, killed."

"Then we give him the injection."

Jack tsks and reaches across him to pluck the glass he had picked up from his hands. "And basically give him the go-ahead to stop actually giving a shit?" Geoff watches as she takes delicate sips. "Not damn likely." she sets the glass down with a little more force than is necessary. "He's practically a fucking mutant already, I am not going to do that to him."

He sighs and rubs his free hand down his face. The other is busy rubbing circles on her hip. "We all love the boy Jack, he was our first. But we can't keep him locked up forever just because shit is finally getting real." as if to prove his point there's an especially loud yell followed by a crash and some heavy thuds.

"Sounds like we'll be needing to remodel again."

"Yeah…" he manages to get his whiskey back. "Maybe I'll ask Griff to pick up some paint up on her way in." he tries to hide his smile at the now squirming bundle of lithe redhead on his lap.

"Oh, is she coming home soon?" she's straddling him now and his hands come to rest on her toned thighs. Her eyes are wide and sparkling and she's biting her lip so prettily he can't help leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Yeah baby," he caresses her face and she leans into his touch. Her small (mostly) soft hand holding his large rough one. "Soon I'll have both my girls home." she glances at him through hazy eyes and fluttering lashes and turns her head to the side. Pulling his hand away from her face she kisses his ring finger lightly.

"I can't wait." Her lips flutter over the two rings resting there and he just marvels at how warm that sight makes him. The moment is ruined by another -louder- crash and the sound of growling coming down the hall.

"Michael!" Geoff yells as Jack jumps off his lap. She has a hand on her hip holster and he's reaching for one of the coffee table drawers.

He's just a shadow in the hallway. "Out." The voice is low and would be chilling if it had been aimed at most anyone else. But for Geoff and Jack it just causes an eyeroll.

"Michael, sweetheart, you know the rules." Jack's voice is soothing and she has one hand held out to him like some wild animal. He steps out into the warm light of the open living area of the penthouse.

"Yeah, come on buddy, get to bed." Geoff is standing beside her now, one hand wrapped protectively around her waist. The gesture does not go unnoticed and whiskey eyes narrow. "The boys will be back tomorrow and a couple of them can take you out for a spin then."

"No." Jack shifts uneasily at the way Michael claws at his arm despite the heavy leather jacket. "Need. Out. Now!" he bolts for the door.

"Hey!" Geoff prides himself on being a quick draw, especially when the gun is already in his hand; but even he'll admit that Jack, despite preferring vehicles to guns, is a mite better than him. She whips out the taser and has Michael twitching on the floor before Geoff can even get his hand up to aim.

There's sniffles behind him as he makes his way to the knocked out lad. "Is he okay?" he nods curtly after he checks the boy's breathing and his pulse. "Oh Geoff, what are we going to do?" he avoids looking at the tear tracks making their way down her face.

"I don't know." he wiggles one barb out of the soft flesh just beneath auburn curls. "Griffon said something about an idea she had," there's the other one. He holds out a hand and Jack silently trades him the bloody barbs for disinfectant swabs. "But I don't know what else can be done."

"Maybe we've gone about this the wrong way?" she's not sniffling as much and is cleaning up while he bandages their boy's neck.

"What do you mean?" he's tired, so tired. All he wants is to rule Los Santos with his queens by his side and keep a moderate leash on his gang of psychopaths. Is that so much for an all powerful crimelord to ask?

"Like you said, Griffon has some ideas and-" he sees her worrying at her lip as she takes the used barbs off of the wires. "We know how you and the boys handle it." Her voice is soft and sad and makes his stomach flip.

He swallows roughly. "Oh?"

"The cathouses, extra heists… tortures…" she stops to look at him. "He needs more than a rough fuck and a babysitter."

"Gavin and Ryan aren't babysitters."

"Even brothers as close as they are can only handle so much stress. And having to worry about whether he'll lose control on their watch is a lot of stress dear."

"What do you suggest?" he's lifting Michael best he can and Jack rushes to help. "I take it you and Griff have a plan?" she nods.

"She's been meeting with some of her contacts on her tour and is bringing some paperwork and maybe a few visitors."

"Visitors?"

Jack nods as she eases Michael out of his jacket and shirt. Leaving the shoes and jeans to Geoff. "Michael needs a focus. A control. Someone who can talk him down."

Geoff scoffs. "Sounds like Gavin, babe."

"Gavin distracts him. Diverts his anger." she plays a little with the curls framing his face as she pulls the blanket up to his chin. "He NEEDS someone."

He nods and takes her hand, leading her out of the sleeping lad's room. "So, soon as Griffon gets home, we go about finding a beauty for our beast.


End file.
